1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low voltage differential signal (LVDS) driving circuits and electronic devices compatible therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A low operation voltage design is generally used to save power consumption.
However, for high speed transmission interfaces, such as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), serial advanced technology attachment interface (SATA interface), peripheral component interconnect express interface (PCIE interface), universal serial bus interface (USB interface) and so on, the slew rate of the signals of LVDS driving circuits may be slow due to limited operation voltage, and, if so, transmission efficiency of is affected.